Even J. Pavlecka disclosed an interlocked hollow panel structure in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,296,759, which is assembled or erected of panel units by slidably inserted blocking keys from one open end of the structure and which can be disassembled for repair or relocation by withdrawing the keys. However, it may still have the following drawbacks:
1. The basic panel units 1, 2 are still larger plates, which should be made or pre-fabricated in a factory and should be further processed or cut adapted for use in a construction site, unsuitable for use in an office partition system which requires flexible, adjustable assembling or disassembling arrangements.
2. If for illuminating or decorative purpose, the panel 1 or 2 must be cut to form a light transmissive window or should be further printed or formed with a decorative figure on the panel to increase the finishing complexity or cost.
3. The stringers 3, 4 are not integrally combined with the panel 1, 2 during their production, thereby possibly increasing the production cost and installation inconvenience of a whole panel structure or system.
The present inventors have found the drawback of such a conventional panel structure, and invented the present flexible partition means.